Forum:2003-08-18. I'm going to rant ::ahem::, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 18/08/2003 5:50 AM : Okay, so Nickelodean makes a tenth anniversery. Yeah that's great. Let's take a look at the cover of the magazine...hmm...spongebob square pants...jimmy neutron...Kimmie...Debbie Thornberry....looks like there's one missing....hey Arnold isn't on the cover...? WHY IS HEY ARNOLD NOT ON THE COVER? Hey Arnold is/was around much longer then Spongebob squarepants and Jimmy neutron so why is it not there?? That's really sickening. And have you ever noticed that in stores they have merchandise like art sets that say things like "Learn to draw your favorite..like, Nickelodean cartoon!!" Like, wow!! But this may, like, wow, like come as a, like, surprise, or like something but you can't draw your favorite nicktoon. why?? BEcause ROCKET POWER, SPONGEBOB, OR RUGRATS isn't one of them. It's like they don't give Hey Arnold! credit! They have a display of Nickelodean and it's all there (or at least most) but Hey Arnold! Why?? It's a no wonder things are going down..and they say "well we have so little merchandise because no one buys Hey Arnold stuff!" You're telling us they don't because there's no merchandise To buy..the other day I went to Shopco and there was a Nickelodean display of Cards and was Hey Arnold there?? NO. But whatever...there's not much we can do.. Please post your opinions...does anyone else agree with me?? : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 18/08/2003 6:45 AM :Oh I couldnt agree with you more. This is a subject I could bitch about for hours if given the time. Ive liked this show for 6 years right? Have I EVER found any merchandise? NO! Why not? I STILL have no fricken clue! Every birthday, every Christmas since that show has been out me and my mom have searched stores far and wide to find anything Hey Arnold, and every single time, I would end up going home in tears because I couldnt find anything. And this happened all the way up to my very last birthday. Which was only two months ago mind you. And then I come to find out that there WAS merchandise out, Why I never saw it I still dont know. So NOW im collecting everything on ebay. My collection is growing rather rapidly and im happy about that. But I am NOT happy about all the praise these other nicktoons are getting while Arnold is left in the dark. Does anyone else find it more than a little strange that Hey Arnold is one of the most popular and longest running nicktoons, and yet it seems like no one likes it? Theres only one word for this.... CRIMINEY!!! ---- Phoebe, 18/08/2003 8:19 AM :I know exactly how you two feel! It makes me sooooo mad that they can advertise so much stuff for Rugrats, Spongebob (Of course I don't much like Spongebob), Jimmy Nuetron, Fairly Odd Parents is catching up now... It's ridiculous! I mean, Hey Arnold has meanings in it, it shows what it's like to grow up! (Well, most of the time. o.O) It shows how we all long for something that we can't have (VIA Helga and Brainy for instance. Helga wants Arnold, Brainy wants Helga) It shows how people can sometimes be angry with their siblings, but how it works out in the end (Gerald and Timberly), It has a lot of maral, and how one can put a sponge and a starfish ahead of kids who experience real life hardships, I'll never know... ~*CT*~ ---- Eve4000, 18/08/2003 9:28 AM :AMEN! Preach it! ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 18/08/2003 10:58 AM :i knoe how this feels i tried every thing i could think of of gettin hey arnold stuff and nothin works im sick and tired of seein a yellow sponge every where even in supermarkets i went to a fair with rides n everything and u knoe wat most of the prizes were spongebob wat ever arnold merchandise is out there i get even if it is a small wendys bag that has arnold on it wat i mostly do is a draw ALOT of pics of hey arnold and put it in a porfoilo and keep them to make it look like i got merchandise of arnold :~I save the world 2day ---- October719961, 18/08/2003 11:00 AM :Yeah, I agree with all of ya. But I do recall seeing a load of Hey Arnold merchandise in Safeway and Costco stores circa 1996 through 1999. I remember my little brother came home from McDonalds with some sort of Hey Arnold toy in 1997. It wasn't a doll or plush, but a card describing all the characters, and showing them playing baseball at night. I knew it wasn't mine...I hate fast food. Who knows where it could be now? Not me! Probably got discarded, with me not knowing about how valuable some small item from a McDonalds could be to so many people. :This is some cool font. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 18/08/2003 1:38 PM :THANK YOU ANGEL_BAB153!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 18/08/2003 1:45 PM :thank you for everyone that replied and agreed!! I know, spongoebob is a really cute show but it's TOO OVER RATTED!!!! I really like it but I absoulutly HATE the fact that in EVERY SINGLE store there's a whole display! And have you ever seen that commercial where it has all these dad's dancing around because they have Spongebob merchandise...? YEAH RIGHT. and that one where it's like "Oh, Because of Spongebob...I don't miss my boyfriend no more" SPONGEBOB ISN'T THAT GREAT as they say!! don't get me wrong, i really like it but it's WAY TOO OVERRATTED! ---- Cool, 20/08/2003 6:21 PM :Ah yes, the 10th anniversary of Nick Magazine... :They have nothing but new Nicktoons in the “celebration”. The only 1st generation cartoons were Hey Arnold! and *Ugh* Rugrats. My point is, all the 1st generation Nicktoons are getting left behind in the dust. The great ones that made Nick popular. Doug, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko’s Modern Life, Aaah! Real Monsters, and even Hey Arnold!, I feel, is slowly drifting away. This, all to make room for the 2nd generation, like Angry Beavers, CatDog, Spongebob, Thornberrys, Ginger, Oddparents, Neutron, Chalkzone, even more Rugrats, and My Life As A Teenage Robot. What I wouldn’t do for an issue of Nick Mag from 10 years back, when old shows were popular. Makes me wonder, does anyone is the world even have every copy of the mag from 1993? That would be kick ass. To see stuff when Hey Arnold! was at its best. I was hoping with this issue of Nick Mag, they would dive into their past, but I guess not. And if you guys have seen the Mag, the pages before the comic book, the one with all the celebraties signatures, they got the pics of the president and former pres of Nick there. I was like ewwww! when I saw them. I think I’ll scan them and then start to make fun of them ^_^ -Stephen “What do you get when you put 50 lesbians and 50 politicians in a room? 100 people that don’t do dick.” ---- Phoebe, 20/08/2003 7:45 PM :I used to watch all the nick shows in the first generation when I was little, it made me so happy... I can't believe we're losing so many good ones to "newer" ones... I don't like the newer ones very much at all, and to know that it's being lost to something as trivial as a SPONGE anda Robot... Sorry, not very much into things like that... I've always loved cartoons that have actual points, and that show things in life-- which has nothing to do with what most of the newer cartoon are about... ~*CT*~ ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/08/2003 8:11 PM :stephen- I love the old nick magazines ^^v they were so great...but not anymore...remember The Adventures Of Pete and Pete and Are You Afraid of the Dark?? ---- Phoebe, 20/08/2003 8:14 PM :I LOVED Are you Afraid of the Dark! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 20/08/2003 8:17 PM :yeah i remeber watching Nickelodean (when it was worth watching) when i was like...five, and the newer cartoons aren't worth watching...the only thing that's keeping me from totally flaming Nickelodean is Hey Arnold. Spongebob is now really starting to sicken me...and so many parents think it's 'sooo cute.' ---- Phoebe, 20/08/2003 8:22 PM :My sister LOVES Spongebob, and I don't know it at all... ---- Michelle, 23/08/2003 8:50 PM :Nick does not use he's freaking brain. I mean Hey Arnold is one off the best they got. Since Graig is out of the picture they are just trying to shut down Arnold. I mean, no merchandise of him at all, no how to draw Arnold no nothing. Whit there foolish actions they are trying to make fan's like us to stoop liking Arnold, hahahaha like if that's ever going to affect me, i hope it dosen't affect you. On the end of the letters everyone should like write: WE WANT MERCHANDISE OF HEY ARNOLD, NOW!!!. :HEY IT COULD WORK!! :MICHELLE